Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags
Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun With Flags is a YouTube/podcast show that Sheldon and Amy make to teach , the study of flags. There are four known episodes; however, Sheldon originally planned for 52 weekly episodes though his podcast appeared in episodes over more than a year's time. This show was seen in "The Beta Test Initiation", "The Habitation Configuration", and in "The Monster Isolation". The Internet broadcast is planned to end at Episode 232, but "Fun with Flags" might return for more episodes per Sheldon in "The Champagne Reflection" episode. Sheldon revived it after only one person commented that he will miss the show. "Hello. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and welcome to Sheldon Cooper presents: Fun with Flags". -Sheldon Cooper's introduction in every episode of 'Sheldon Cooper presents: Fun with Flags' Episodes *Pilot - Sheldon and Amy explain vexillology and introduce Ferdinand T. Flag. * - Amy dresses up as a pretzel and Sheldon dresses up as a . They speak German, though grammatically incorrect. *Star Trek - Appears in "The Habitation Configuration" with guest stars Wil Wheaton and LeVar Burton. *Nebraska - Penny is a guest in "The Monster Isolation", with Sheldon describing the to her. * Episode 232- Series finale. Guest star LeVar Burton on "The Champagne Reflection". * Australia - Amy appears in a kangaroo costume. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection". * Betsy Ross - Sheldon is dressed as Betty Ross. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection". * Both Amy and Sheldon are on a beach. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection". * Guest Barry Kripke is playing the game "Fwag, Not a fwag" as picture cards are flashed in front of him. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection". * Black History Month - Sheldon is dressed up as George Washington Carver. His black-face tribute offended Leonard and LeVar Burton. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection". * Germany (suggested) - Guest star LeVar Burton asked to dress up in a German Swastika. Offended LeVar Burton again. es:Sheldon Cooper presenta Diversión con banderas Gallery BBT - Amy with funny flag.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Ferdinand T. Flag. LeVar Burton with Klingon and Romulan Flags.png|Sheldon and LeVar Burton Monster2.jpg|Introducing his first episode. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming Sheldon and Wil. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Flag23.jpg|Star Trek episode with guest star Wil Wheaton. Fwa5.jpg|One of Sheldon and Amy's tapings without the background special effects. Fwa3.jpg|Amy and Betsy Ross Fwa2.jpg|Sheldon playing Betsy Ross. Fwa12.jpg|LeVar Burton's Second appearance. Fwa1.jpg|Barry Kripke's Appearance playing "Fwag, Not a Fwag". Fwa13.jpeg|An Australian episode with Amy playing a Kangaroo. Dux5.png|LeVar is a guest on the last episode. Dux3.png|I want to see you delete my contact information. Lev25.png|Sheldon's final farewell. Lev24.png|Another use for a white flag. Lev23.png|Amy gets thanked by Sheldon on the air. Lev22.png|Filming the last episode. Lev7.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev6.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev1.png|Introducing the last episode. Category:Fun With Flags Category:Sheldon Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos Category:Internet Videos Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:TV shows Category:Levar Burton Category:Wil Wheaton Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Kripke